Nice Peter
}} Nice Peter portrayed many characters in ''Epic Rap Battles of History''. He also battled EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. Information of the actor Peter Alexis Shukoff, more commonly known by his stage name, Nice Peter, was born on August 15th, 1979, in Rochester, New York. He is the co-writer and creator of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'', along with EpicLLOYD. He has been in the majority of the videos, but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them, often making brief cameo appearances. He battled EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and its sequel. Nice Peter has also hosted one ERB News video. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. As said on his video, "Mondays and a Killer Queen Cover", he got his name from an 80's rapper named Prime Minister Pete Nice, but it is often associated with him seldom being seen without a smile outside of the ERB videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPE7AF7yXmI As of October 29th, 2013, he has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. Furthermore, his website can be found here and his YouTube account can be found here. Appearances 'Official:' *Announcer² 'Season 1:' *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *The Easter Bunny *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Dumbledore *The Cat in the Hat *Mister Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Himself *John Lennon¹ (cameo) *Abe Lincoln¹ (cameo) *Hulk Hogan¹ (cameo) *Ludwig van Beethoven¹ (cameo) *Stephen Hawking¹ (cameo) *The Cat in the Hat¹ (cameo) *Master Chief¹ (cameo) *Luigi¹ (cameo) 'Season 2:' *Darth Vader *Stephen Hawking (cameo) *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson (adult version) *John F. Kennedy¹ (cameo) *Steve Jobs *HAL 9000² *Freddie Mercury *Abe Lincoln *The Tenth Doctor *The mustached cowboys¹ (cameo) *Batman *Santa Claus *Steve¹ (cameo) *The white preacher in the Indian Independence March¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla² *Lance Armstrong *Mozart *Rasputin *Vladimir Lenin *Vladimir Putin 'Season 3:' *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln¹ (cameo) *Stephen Hawking¹ (cameo) *Blackbeard *Miley Stewart (cameo) *Bob Ross *Mister Rogers¹ (cameo) *Donald Trump *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Rick Grimes *Krillin (cameo) *Jimmy Olsen¹ (cameo) *Bill Nye *George Washington *Leonardo (Turtle)² *Donatello (Turtle)² *Michelangelo (Turtle)² *Raphael (Turtle)² *Luigi¹ (cameo) 'Season 4:' *Jamie Hyneman *Romeo Montague *Zeus² *Dr. Phil² (cameo) *Steven Spielberg *Michael Bay *Ted "Theodore" Logan *Abe Lincoln¹ (cameo) *Billy the Kid¹ (cameo) *Ludwig van Beethoven¹ (cameo) *Rufus² (cameo) *David Copperfield *RoboCop *Nietzsche *Julius Caesar *Jim Henson *Kermit the Frog² 'Season 5:' *J. R. R. Tolkien *Thomas Jefferson *Hulk Hogan¹ (cameo) *Austin Powers *Bruce Jenner *Ivan the Terrible *Rasputin¹ (cameo) *Vladimir Lenin¹ (cameo) *Vladimir Putin¹ (cameo) *Abe Lincoln *Charles Darwin *Batman¹ (cameo) *Tony Hawk *George Washington¹ (cameo) *Thomas Jefferson¹ (cameo) *Abe Lincoln¹ (cameo) *Himself 'Bonus battle:' *Boba Fett² *The Rebel soldiers¹ (cameo) 'Unofficial:' *Michael J. Fox² *GLaDOS *Back-up seagulls² *Painty the Pirate² (cameo) *Drake *James Bond *Betty White *Salvador Dali *Nicola Sturgeon *Rick Astley *Leonardo DiCaprio *Christoph Waltz *Nicolas Cage *Harrison Ford *David Hasselhoff *Johnny Depp *Mel Gibson *Bruce Willis *Charles Darwin 'ERB News:' *Hulk Hogan *Ben Franklin² *Charles Darwin² *Leonardo da Vinci² (unofficial) *Isaac Newton² *Adam Smith² *Zach Galifianakis² (cameo) *Hippocrates² (cameo) *Franklin D. Roosevelt² *Eleanor Roosevelt² (cameo) ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' 'Verse 1:' The battles were your idea to start with. That's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys! Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see: You're a short little sidekick. I'll call you mini-me! I drew a mustache on your face, and you played a mean Hitler. Take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler! You big-toothed, chompy-faced, horse-looking prick! You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! 'Verse 2:' I wrote your best verses for you; let you scream on the chorus! You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! 'Verse 3:' You look like a thumb! Where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! 'Verse 4:' Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you. I quit! 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2:' [Note: Nice Peter is in blue, while EpicLLOYD and Allrounda beats are in regular text.] 'Prologue:' Hey, can you put that little, uh, thing back down in there? No, no, no, the one below it. You're just a little up in my face right now. Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being annoying? 'Cause you said we'd be done at 10, and it's 4 in the morning. Look, I don't know how to say this. You know what, fuck it. Let me just fucking say it. 'Verse 1:' I'm fucking burnt out, man! It's been six years every day That I wake up and come to work to look at your hungover face! I need some personal space to get away from your screaming, But every time I turn my back, mother fucker, you start scheming To take over control of some shit I'm already doing just fine! We'd have more subs than PewDiePie if you didn't fight me every time I try to take our little baby in a creative direction! I'm trying to make art, mother fucker! You're trying to find a rhyme for erection! I'm sorry, man! No, I'm fucking not! Fuck you! You're second class! That's why I let you run ERB2! You're so afraid to lose, but losing's all you do, And tonight, I'm not quitting the battles! Bitch, I'm quitting you! 'Verse 2:' And doink! Nice punchline, bro. Your jokes haven't grown since you told them in a lunch line, bro! You're an eight-year-old boy stuck inside a whatever-year-old man! (Argh!) Look at me! I'm EpicLLOYD! Check me out! I can Rap about my problems instead of solving them! If you wanna heal, you gotta deal with your issues 'cause a bottle's not stopping them! 'Verse 3:' Yo, don't try to paint me as some compulsive little jerk! If you weren't so cheap, we could hire some editors that do good work! Who do you think just— Oh, that's real funny, Andrew! Aww, c'mon! Now what the fuck did I do? 'Interlude:' Allrounda Beats. What? Who the fuck left the tag in? ERRRRRR! ERRRRRR! Thanks. Yeah. Hey, Allrounda. Can you put the— Yeah, and the little, uh, nice. We cool, guys? 'Verse 4:' Yo, I guess what I'm saying, man, Is that I'm running out of patience, man! I'm a patient man, But sometimes you need to be a patient, man! I got the same shit that I was dealing with at the very beginning! I'm trying to get somewhere with it, man, but all your bitching is keeping my wheels spinning! 'Epilogue:' That was weird. Yup. I'm sorry about some of the things that I said. I'm sorry about the way you played Batman. I think I just need a break. Yeah, me too. You wanna write a song? Yeah, dude! Awards and nominations Trivia *Thus far, Nice Peter does not have a rapping role in eleven battles. **Although he did not have a physical appearance in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, he did most of the vocals for Nikola Tesla. **However, he is the only person to have a vocal role in every battle, as the announcer. ***Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali and Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe are the only battles to not feature Peter or Lloyd at all, excluding the announcer. *So far, Peter has portrayed every third-party rapper except for Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters, Jim Henson vs Stan Lee, and James Bond vs Austin Powers. **Furthermore, he has always portrayed the rapper who is either backing up, or is backed up by another rapper. ***On top of this, he has portrayed a rapper whose body changed halfway through the battle on both occasions (Michael Jackson and the Tenth Doctor). *Nice Peter hosted an ERB News as himself. *Peter was featured in an Annoying Orange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry," playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against the YouTube sensation, Annoying Orange (portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, also known as Daneboe).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Solyg7nEX9o *Peter has been featured in Alex Farnham's video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS," rapping as a pirate.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtlkcNFscgg *Peter has made a cameo in a Bart Baker parody of "I'm Sexy and I Know It," "I'm Sexy and I'm Homeless." *In a Rhett & Link video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness," Peter makes a cameo appearance as a jogger, alongside Lloyd.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 *In a Q&A video with Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, Nice Peter reveals that his favorite character to portray was Ludwig van Beethoven.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYj63XlXGG4 **On the ERB Forums, Peter announced that the most uncomfortable character to portray was Dumbledore, which later changed to Michael Jackson, as stated in an interview with Tom Green; and, his second favorite character to portray was the Cat in the Hat. *He has portrayed the most characters to die in battle, at five. *According to the description on Rasputin vs Stalin, Peter comes from Russian descent. *Until mid-2012, Peter had brown hair. However, due to balding and his portrayal of Steve Jobs, he shaved his hair off. *Peter and Lloyd have guest starred in "What Does 2013 Say?" and "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKx2B8WCQuwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7jtC8vjXw8 *Peter and Lloyd guest star in The Fine Brothers series, YouTubers React. *Peter has both opened and closed both royales. *Before he started his own channel, Nice Peter was a ghostwriter for YouTubers who did parodies. *The channel youtube/nicepeter was taken by a fan of Nice Peter's before he emailed the fan to get the account. *Peter's name was going to be Nice Pete, after someone reversed his previous nickname Pete Nice, but nicepete.com was already taken, so he added the r'' to make it ''Nice Peter. *Nice Peter has stated he might retire from ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' in order to raise a family. *He makes a brief appearance in the thumbnail of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. **His face also appears on the Nice Peter channel's avatar. Gallery :Main gallery: Nice Peter/Gallery References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:ERB Tour Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:The Monday Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Category:Nice Peter